


Embracing the dark

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, no use of female words of genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: “Is this okay?” David asked.“Yeah.” Matteo gasped, arching his back when one of David’s hands slid across his belly then down to grab hold of his dick.  Matteo moaned and screwed his eyes shut under the blindfold as David slowly stroked him, hearing his fond chuckle.  His hands, Matteo realised now, never ceased touching his body somewhere and somehow.Matteo and David are testing out using a blindfold for the first time.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Embracing the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm glad I finally can post this little thing, I had so much fun writing it. This fic was written for some lovely anonymous Tumblr prompts: 
> 
> * "Heyy, could you write something with Davenzi and blindfolds?"  
* "hi! for the smut prompt could you pls do "s", "sweet and sensual" for davenzi? maybe something with a first time experience for them, or the first time for them? either one would be super! thank you!"
> 
> Thank you so much for these lovely prompts! I hope this is not to far from what you had in mind. 
> 
> I guess it's no surprise that this fic is explicit, and there will be use of a blindfold. I am planning to write a chapter 2, by the way, but I can't promise when I will be able to post it. Chapter 1 can be read on its own. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy. And please let me know what you think. Leave me a comment, and/ or talk to me on Tumblr, [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/), if you want to.

It was more than Matteo expected. More _ and _ less than he’d expected. The blindfold covering his eyes shut out everything except a soft, pale light which brightened closer to his nose. Even if he tilted his head up trying to chase that light, though, Matteo couldn’t see anything. Before they started, he’d known that would happen and he’d been expecting it, but what he hadn’t expected was how open and exposed and vulnerable he felt lying here like this.

Naked. 

His body was on full display for anyone who cared to enter the room, and the thought was at least as scary as it was exhilarating. His nerves were like a sticky lump in his stomach and his heart was beating in his chest. Matteo didn’t expect anyone else to come in, of course. He trusted David completely and knew he wouldn’t allow it. But there was something about knowing that it could happen that made Matteo’s heart race and his breath catch.

There was also a quiver of excitement because he couldn’t see. It had been a long time since Matteo had been a person who would let others control everything in his life, drifting from one situation to another based on what other people wanted. Back then he’d let everyone else make decisions and direct his path. Now Matteo was much more fully in control of his own wants and needs, doing what he preferred and not deferring to others. But there was a small part of him that wanted to let go of the control sometimes, that craved to give in and let someone else do everything.

They hadn’t done anything like this before. It wasn’t something that had really come up since neither of them knew much about it, and Matteo hadn’t generally thought about it. But then there had been that one time when Matteo was a little lost in his head, and David had put his hands over his eyes, and whispered to him to forget about everything else. He’d felt so still and calm when David had done that and it had taken him so easily out of his own head. Matteo had found himself getting turned on as he lost himself in that quiet, peaceful space. 

After that, Matteo couldn’t stop thinking about it. And when he mentioned it to David, David wasn’t hard to beg. 

So here he was, lying on his bed, blindfolded and visionless. Without his sight, there was nothing he could do, and it felt fucking amazing to let go this way, knowing that someone else had his back in the darkness.

The room was silent, and Matteo couldn’t locate David just now. The sheets smelled newly washed and flowery, the smell much more potent than usual perhaps because he noticed it more now that he was blindfolded. He could also smell a hint of something else, a tincture in the air he couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was his own arousal. Or David’s.

“The blindfold ok?” David's voice was soft, and comforting in the silence. “Not too tight?”

Matteo drank the sound of David’s voice in and let it flow over his skin as if it were the finest of silk. “Yeah,” he breathed. “It’s fine.”

“You’re okay though? With the dark?”

When he was a kid, Matteo used to be scared of the dark. His imagination supplied many beasts with fantastical jaws that would lurk under his bed or in his closet. But now he embraced the soft opaque darkness. People said the darkness “pressed in,” but today it didn't. Today the darkness kissed up to his skin and felt safe, like an embrace. In the darkness, everything calmed down. Without vision, everything narrowed down and Matteo could focus on the things he noticed with his other senses. 

David was probably waiting for an answer. Right. “I’m okay.” 

He shivered, with want and from all the expectations. His cock was rigid, and aching for a hand on it, but Matteo and David had already talked about this and agreed that Matteo wouldn’t touch it while he had the blindfold on. Matteo regretted that decision now that he was here. Without sight, Matteo’s body was speaking to him in other ways. All his senses were amplified. Focused. So his dick was far more demanding than usual and his hands twitched, desperate to touch himself. But he pulled them back, promised himself he’d stick to their agreement.

“Fuck,” he heard David say from somewhere above his left shoulder. His voice was quiet and soft but to Matteo it seemed loud because it was all he had to focus on, all he could have of David right now. “Fuck, Teo, you’re so hot.”

A hand brushed through his hair, then gently trailed down and onto his cheek. Matteo smiled as the fingers reached his mouth and stopped plum in the middle of his lips. He loved it when David did things like that. Part of him craved the attention and needed to know he was loved. David knew that and he got it, so he would say and do things like that when he thought Matteo might be particularly vulnerable. 

Like now, spread out for David to see and unable to see him in return.

It worked, of course, just like the asshole knew it would. Matteo whimpered and tried to reach out to where David was sitting. But without sight, he was only guessing and his fingers met only the rough sheets he was lying on, scraping against the scratchy fabric.

David laughed, musical and light and the delicate touch of his fingers was suddenly gone from Matteo’s lips. 

“All in good time, babe,” David said quietly, with a soothing quality to his voice that Matteo was absolutely sure he was doing on purpose. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Matteo whispered. 

He held his breath then, wondering what David would do, and where he would touch. 

He hadn’t expected the click of a bottle lid as it opened and he sucked in a breath when he heard the telltale snick. Was David going to go straight to using lube? Matteo felt a tingle of excitement rush through him at the idea. Maybe he’d use a strap-on, fuck into Matteo hard and fast while he whimpered and moaned and … fuck, he was getting more turned on just thinking about it as his imagination supplied what his eyes couldn’t.

Then the sweet scent of strawberries wafted into the air and Matteo realised what David was actually doing. It was massage oil, the one they’d bought together while giggling about what they could do with something that smelled like strawberries. Remembering some of those suggestions, Matteo’s dick twitched and Matteo heard another soft chuckle from David and a gentle hand brushed a pat onto his knee.

“You like that, huh?” David said, and Matteo could hear the smile in his voice. He could imagine his face, tilted to one side as he took in Matteo’s eagerness for this, his smile blinding in Matteo’s mind’s eye.

Matteo nodded, then sucked in a breath, settled down, and waited.

But nothing happened for a long time, and all Matteo had to focus on was the small sound of David’s breaths as he prepared for whatever he was about to do. Normally David was chatty at these moments and poured out endearments every few seconds, seemingly incapable of staying quiet. But today, when Matteo could use the distraction of his voice, David was silent for much longer than usual. Or maybe it just felt like a long time because Matteo had nothing else to focus on. Just those quiet breaths.

Matteo’s body was on fire, and he could feel his skin burning with nervous energy. So when David finally dropped his hand onto Matteo’s chest and it was slick with the cold oil, Matteo gasped. He wriggled, his dick protesting at not being touched yet, but the rest of his body immediately giving in to the pleasure of the slow strokes David started to make on his chest and down to the tops of his hips and thighs.

Incapable of seeing, Matteo was much more attuned to the way David’s fingers moved, slow and sure on his body. He felt more keenly the soft pressure as the oil glided on, the trickle as a lone drop ran wild, sliding down Matteo’s chest then down and around his hip. He felt the tickle as David’s fingertips brushed against the sensitive juncture between Matteo’s hips and his thighs. He shivered at the intensity of that feeling.

He was already overwhelmed and David had barely touched him, his fingers hardly even coming close to Matteo’s cock, only skimming lightly over the sensitised skin nearby. But it was enough to draw a moaning gasp from Matteo. His body hummed with energy as those fingers slid away again and up over his hips, travelling up the sides of his body until they came to rest, thumbs sitting over Matteo’s nipples.

“Still good?” David asked, softly. Matteo felt David trace his fingers across his chest in circles before running his fingers down further to his legs. David had used so much of the strawberry oil that his fingers glided over Matteo’s body and it had warmed enough now that they left tingling heated trails in their wake. Matteo sighed his appreciation.

“Uh, yeah,” he managed to get out. Matteo was practically dripping with arousal, he could feel the way it beaded at the tip of his straining dick. He was keenly aware of his heightened senses thanks to the blindfold. “Just. Ah. Impatient.”

David chuckled. Matteo heard him shuffling, felt the press of the bed by his legs as David moved into position. He straddled one of Matteo’s, pushing his sex against Matteo’s thigh, maybe to get some friction. Or maybe to fire Matteo up even more. The scent of David’s arousal was hot in the air and mingled with Matteo’s, making his dick ache even more. The feeling of his wetness pressing down on Matteo’s leg made him whimper, desperate now to get some sort of friction on his cock. 

Then warm arms wrapped around him, David’s body covered his chest and Matteo tilted his head up in silent plea. There was a small chuckle from under his chin and Matteo smiled as he felt lips kissing his Adam's apple. David trailed more kisses up Matteo’s throat, brushing lightly where he knew Matteo was most sensitive and sucking small bites onto his neck. By the time he made it to Matteo’s lips, he could hear his own pants, ragged in the quiet room as he tried to focus without becoming overwhelmed by the feelings flooding him.

Matteo sighed into the kisses, pressing his hips slightly upward as David rocked his own to grind slightly against him. Then David’s hand pressed into Matteo's hip, thumb digging in slightly below the line of his hipbone. His breath was hot against Matteo's ear, making his hair tickle against his neck. 

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, Teo,” he muttered as his thumb pressed lower, into Matteo's v-line, “You're gonna forget about everything except how my hands and fingers feel on you and inside you.”

Oh, fuck. David’s words shot another shiver of arousal up Matteo’s spine. He grabbed hold of David’s hips, trying to ground himself.

David's weight shifted once more, his body lifting momentarily, leaving a cool ache behind on Matteo’s overheated skin. A knee pressed down between Matteo's legs, and then another. Matteo spread his thighs in response, trying to press his body closer to David. 

“Is this okay?” David asked.

“Yeah.” Matteo gasped, arching his back when one of David’s hands slid across his belly then down to grab hold of his dick. Matteo moaned and screwed his eyes shut under the blindfold as David slowly stroked him, hearing his fond chuckle. His hands, Matteo realised now, never ceased touching his body somewhere and somehow. 

It all helped to keep Matteo grounded and in the moment, and not floating into his own head in the darkness created by the blindfold. The combination of shutting out all the light and the feeling of David’s sure and steady hands running gently over him calmed Matteo, and made him feel safe and treasured.

His body fired up, eager for more touch and more focus on his dick, but he also felt wrapped up in warmth, protected from everything and not having to think.

"Look at you," David breathed out. A few seconds passed before Matteo felt David press a gentle kiss to his hip. "You look so perfect like this."

Matteo's breath hitched and he squirmed a bit, panting as he bucked his hips for more of that delicious feeling of David’s hands.

“Gotta be patient, now,” David teased, with laughter in his voice, and gently nipped at Matteo's hip before he was gone again. This time, David reappeared with a kiss to Matteo's neck. “We’re gonna take this slow.”

Every word from David's mouth fueled the fire in Matteo's belly. Still, he had to protest a little. “Fucker,” he mumbled, reaching out to stroke his hands up David’s sides, fumbling as he tried to judge how far to move his fingers and pushing another chuckle out of David. 

“It’s gonna be good, I promise,” David whispered. 

Matteo gave a breathy laugh, too, and despite how turned on he was, he ceased bucking his hips, letting David control the pace. He rested his hands on David’s hips, too.

“That’s right,” David muttered, his breath hot against his neck. “Just like that.” 

Matteo sighed. Hearing those appreciative words fall from David's mouth so gracefully was something Matteo relished. Matteo couldn’t see David, but he could imagine the way he looked now. His hair would be wild, his skin flushed with desire and his eyes bright and wide. Matteo loved the way he looked when he knew he was turning Matteo on and wished he could see it now. Still, he loved feeling that flushed, heated skin under his hands as he raised them to slide up David’s body, tracing its lines with his hands and picturing the way it looked in his memory. 

"God, I want you so bad," David mumbled, lips tracing Matteo's jaw. His hand kept a tortuously slow pace on his dick, sliding so slowly that Matteo was sure he’d never manage to come. "But this is for you. And we’re gonna take our time." 

Matteo's heart jumped and he nodded. “Yeah, I like that.” 

Matteo couldn't deny he wanted more, and quicker. He wanted to touch David more, too. He’d follow David’s pace, though, and he knew they had agreed that David should touch first. Matteo sighed and stretched under David. 

“Feels so good.” 

"I know," David licked and kissed the area just below Matteo's collarbone, the cooled patch flooding his body with heat as David blew a gentle breath over it. Matteo moaned. Everything felt so intense in the dark created by the blindfold.

"You really like that, huh?" David purred out, voice completely seductive and dragging Matteo deeper and deeper into his lust-filled daze. “The blindfold?”

“Yeah… it blocks out so much,” Matteo gasped as David slowed his hand on Matteo’s cock, sending a shiver of need right through Matteo’s body. “It makes me focus on … oh shit …” His hips bucked again as David moved his hand up his dick and flicked his thumb over the slit at the head. “It focuses on feeling everything.”

“Mmmm, that’s good, Teo,” David said softly. His hot breath suddenly whispered over the tip of Matteo’s dick, leaving cooled precome in its wake.

Then the hand on his cock was gone. Matteo couldn't stop the needy whine that tore from his throat and David chuckled in response. The familiar sound of their lube opening had Matteo perking up. His thighs quivered in anticipation.

And David's hand was back on his dick, stroking slowly and coaxing gentle groans and moans from Matteo. Matteo reached out blindly again, desperate to touch his boy. As if he understood Matteo’s need, there was a shuffling sound, the mattress under his hips dipped, and Matteo’s hands were finally able to clasp David and draw him close.

Matteo slid his hands down from his sides, over his hips, to rest right by his wetness between his legs. Matteo could feel how turned on David was by how much dampness coated the inner thighs under his fingertips. He tried to move his fingers closer so he could dip them into that wet heat where he so desperately wanted to touch. But David laughed and pulled his hips back and away from Matteo’s questing fingers.

“No, babe. This is for you right now.” 

Again, Matteo pictured his face and the sly grin it would hold. The tilt of his head and the heat in his gaze. He groaned. “Want to touch you,” he moaned.

“I know,” David said, and Matteo heard the arousal in his voice, making it drip like honey over the syllables. “We’ll get there. Soon. And you promised not to touch.” 

Remembering their deal, and relishing the thought of what he would do to David later, Matteo let his hands slip back to rest on David’s hips again. 

David dipped his hands under Matteo's knees and easily lifted them up to hook over his shoulders, probably to get better access. Matteo’s hands fell to his sides, as he was spread open for David. 

“That’s good, Teo,” David asked once he was sure Matteo wouldn’t move his fingers again. “You look so good right now. I wish you could see this.” His voice was filled with the adoration Matteo had never quite become used to, and he flushed, felt it flood his whole body. David’s fingers traced that flush as it moved up his body. Matteo could feel the love in that touch, and he sighed blissfully. “Do you want more?” David asked eventually, bringing Matteo’s focus right back to his aching cock.

“Yeah...” Matteo moaned, pressing his hips up in hopeful plea.

He moaned again, louder this time, as a lubed up finger circled his entrance. In the darkness, everything focused down to that one point. Matteo felt his skin puckering in response to that gentle touch. He pressed forward, chasing a deeper touch. 

"I'm going to finger you now, okay?" David said, voice deep and resonating through Matteo. He pressed a kiss to Matteo's cheek. “Just one to start, babe.”

Matteo nodded, and David pressed his first finger inside, sliding in easily because of all the lube. Matteo shook, the intensity of the feeling shuddering through his whole body. He was already turned on from the long, slow strokes on his dick and the added weight of this feeling made everything white and bright and golden. 

Matteo groaned appreciatively and pressed against the finger. David slowly pumped it in and out, twisting it the way he knew Matteo liked. It took a moment before Matteo realized he was doing it in time with his strokes on Matteo’s dick and both sensations at once were almost overpowering in their intensity. His hips gave small aborted thrusts against both David’s finger and his other hand on Matteo’s cock. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to chase his orgasm from his leaking dick or wanted to prolong the pleasure of that finger sliding in and out, slowly, with every long stroke curling against Matteo’s prostate, making him shiver.

"Is it good, Teo?" David asked, and Matteo realised that he had started to moan more regularly, without thinking. 

“Fuck, yeah,” he groaned, as arousal burned deep in his gut, his only source of relief being David and the overload of sensations. Matteo could feel every slide inside and every stroke on his dick, and it was euphoric. His fingers grabbed the sheets under him, just to hold onto something. Focusing on their rough texture under his fingertips allowed him to stay centered in the moment. He moaned again, the sound almost ripped out of him as David’s fingers sped up.

Oh, fuck. Matteo closed his eyes with pleasure as he pushed against David’s hands, resisting the urge to fuck David's hand himself. All he could think of was more, all he could feel was waves of arousal and the warm touch of David. The smell of him, too. His musky scent was thick in the air and Matteo knew David must be just as turned on as he was himself. He groaned at the thought, and what he wanted to do to David in return.

"I love you so fucking much," David breathed out against the soft skin of Matteo's thigh. He pressed kisses there, over and over as he stroked and pushed in with his finger. Matteo’s skin was so sensitive that he quivered under each one and felt his arousal building, and his balls tensing up.

Matteo keened, words tumbling from his mouth in a mess of moans and garbled noises. “I love you so fucking much, too,” he managed before he couldn’t say anything coherent at all. He gave himself over to the feelings, and let David’s fingers and words wash over him in the darkness.

"I love your stupid jokes," David said. He added another finger with this line, but everything was slick enough that it just felt right. "I love how you care so much about the people you love," a squeeze to Matteo's cock, followed by David swiping his thumb across the weeping tip for a split second. "I love your fucking brilliant mind." David scraped his teeth over the skin of his thigh, then nipped, sending a flash of pleasure and a tiny sting of pain through Matteo and turning him into a moaning and drooling mess beneath him. 

The words of praise tumbling from David's mouth so easily were a godsend, bringing Matteo closer and closer to orgasm. His body was so entirely focused on the fingers inside him and the hand on his dick, and the words David was spilling pushed everything and made it all more intense. The fingers inside Matteo spread him open deliciously, and he let himself feel every movement as they twisted, pressing and pushing in an unrelenting wave of pleasure that built and built with every thrust. Then there was David’s hand on his cock, stroking in time with those fingers, the motion speeding up now that he sensed Matteo was on the brink. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Matteo moaned. “You are… everything.” He was too lost to find other words. "Close," he gasped out as he threw his head back. His thighs twitched, shaking with the intense pressure of trying to keep them still and he began to squirm, chasing after his orgasm. A part of him wanted to grab David and slam him into the bed and fuck him, but he also wanted to stay in this so he could feel this way forever. 

The hand on his cock sped up more and the fingers inside him thrust in and out with more force. "Good," David mumbled, breath hot against Matteo's skin. “Want to see you fall apart like this.” He pressed in harder and faster. “You should see yourself now, Teo. Your body is so flushed, bright red, and your lips are bitten and such a beautiful crimson.” His fingers were pressing over and over on Matteo’s prostate now, and Matteo could barely hear David through the whimpering moans it was drawing out of him. 

“I miss seeing your eyes on me,” David said quietly. “But this is good too. Your body arched off the bed. You’re feeling everything so good, aren’t you babe?”

Yes yes yes. Matteo couldn’t answer, he was shaking apart, breathing and moaning louder, falling into the heat burning inside, and the pleasure that David was giving him.

”I know you’re ready to come for me, Teo. Come as hard as you like.”

Matteo groaned as the heat in his stomach was released at David’s words, hot sticky come splattering onto his stomach and probably covering some of David's hand. The fingers inside him and the hand on his cock milked him through his orgasm until nothing was left, until he was just a sensitive bundle of nerves on the bed. 

David carefully removed his fingers from Matteo, making him whimper again as he chased the sensation. David laughed. “You really like that, huh?”

Matteo couldn’t answer. He was still too keyed up, his body thrumming with the intensity of the orgasm it just experienced. It had never been like that before. It was as if the blindfold and the loss of his sight had intensified everything else. Matteo panted, letting his body slowly relax and his breathing slowly return to normal.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, Teo. Okay?” David’s voice came from beside Matteo’s ear and he turned toward the sound, nodding. He was ready to see that face again, and wanted to see just how worked up David was. He wanted to know if his imagination had supplied a true picture of his boyfriend during that moment.

Then the blindfold was taken off of Matteo's face and light raced back into his world. After his eyes adjusted, Matteo looked over at David and saw him smiling fondly at him. There were so much love and affection in that gaze that Matteo surged forward and dragged David into a kiss. David’s hands came up to sit at Matteo’s hip to steady himself from the sudden movement. One was sticky and wet, making Matteo look down. David's hand was covered in Matteo's come, and as he took in his own body he saw huge splatters there too. 

David didn’t seem to be bothered. He just gave a shiny smile and kissed Matteo again, tongue diving into Matteo's hot mouth for a second before pulling away. He cupped Matteo's chin, dark eyes staring into Matteo's. “Good?” 

“Fuck,” Matteo grinned. He pulled David close. “That was intense.”

David grinned at him as he flopped back onto the bed. “That’s a lot of come, babe,” he said.

“Mmmmm,” Matteo said, closing his eyes and remembering the way it had felt. If he concentrated he could still feel the phantoms of David’s fingers inside and the slow slide of his hands on his sightless body. He could still hear the soft pants in the stillness of the room, and felt the peaceful sense of calm he got when he couldn’t do anything but go along with David’s ideas. “It was so fucking good.”

“Good,” David said, crawling up next to him. “You deserve to feel good.”

Matteo turned to curl up into David’s arms and smiled. He did look exactly as worked up as Matteo had imagined when the blindfold shut out his sight. His hair was splayed everywhere, a mess from where he’d been moving to get the best angles. His cheeks were red with need, and his chest was draped in a deep crimson flush. Best of all, Matteo could still feel that slick, wet heat on his thigh where the real evidence of David’s need was displayed. The smell of his arousal still hung in the air and mingled with the smell of Matteo’s come. 

His own body felt sated and floppy, and he couldn’t move. Right after, like this, Matteo preferred to take some time to enjoy the feelings in his body and to revel in feeling relaxed for once. But he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was energised and eager to please David.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the heated skin on David’s chest. “I need a minute,” he said quietly. “But then after that, it’s your turn.”

David hummed, and Matteo felt the way his body shivered in response to the words. Wow. He liked that a lot. Suddenly, Matteo couldn’t wait to take his time pleasing David. Now that he’d come, and the pleasant satisfaction flooded his body, he knew he’d be able to make it last when it was David’s turn. A shiver of delighted anticipation rushed through him and he smiled again.

"I love you so much," David said quietly. The buzz of his need was thick in his voice and Matteo grinned and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"I love you more," Matteo said then swirled his tongue into David’s mouth. He pulled back and added, “And in just a minute I’m going to prove to you exactly how much.”


End file.
